Illusion Manipulation
The power to manipulate illusions. Also Called *Genjutsu (Naruto) *Hallucikinesis *Hallucination Manipulation *Hallucinogen *Illusion Casting/Creation *Illusions *Illusory/Illusive Reality Manipulation/Warping *Mirage Generation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate illusions, causing targets to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. Some users can create complex and detailed worlds, others may be able to only alter the way they or the target are perceived. Applications *'Afterimage Creation' *'Death by Illusion:' If the illusion is powerful enough, it can literally convince the brain to copy anything that happens to the victim within the illusion, making it possible to kill the target with illusions. **'Illusion of Death:' Target thinks they are being killed over and over again. This may lead to insanity. *'Decoy Creation' *'Evolving Illusions' *'Feign Damage' *'Hallucination Solidification:' Solidify illusions. *'Holographic Projection:' Project illusions based on only sight. *'Illusion Attacks:' Attack using illusion energy. *'Illusion Constructs:' Create constructs out of illusions. *'Illusion Generation:' Create/generate various types of illusions. *'Illusion Negation:' Negate illusions. *'Illusion Reflection:' Reflect any illusions that are used against themselves. *'Illusionary Environment:' Change environment with illusions. *'Illusive Appearance:' Most users who are not exactly combat savvy would use their ability as a defense mechanism to camouflage themselves, and even alter their physical appearance to look like someone or something else. *'Illusive Suggestion:' Use illusions to subjugate others. *'Invisibility' *'Location Displacement' *'Pain Illusion' *'Phobia Exploitation:' Targets experience their worst fears. *'Sensory Inducement:' Targets can be forced with overlapping hallucinations, causing several negative symptoms. *'Torment Inducement' Techniques *Bottomless Pit Creation *Disappearing *Illusion Awareness *Illusion Physiology *Illusion Transformation *Illusory Combat *Layered Illusions *Time Perception Manipulation Variations *'Illusion Embodiment' *'Illusion-Casting' - create illusions via Magic. *'Mental Hallucination' - create high level mental hallucinations. *'Mirage Inducement' is a version of Illusion (a mix of Summoning or limited Reality Warping and Illusion) in which the user can generate illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. One with this ability could cause any type of illusion they desire, but the second that someone calls out “It’s not real!”, shakes subjects out of their deluded state or the subjects see the illusionist working his power, then the illusions will wear off, entirely (or until the user can go unnoticed to use his ability again). *'Psychosomatic Illusion' - create illusions that are so realistic and powerful they can cause physical effects on the target. *'Selective Illusions' - induce illusions onto specific targets without affecting the others. *'Self Perception' - alter own perception of reality. Associations *Absolute Illusion *Guise Manipulation *Hypnosis *Illusion Energy Manipulation *Illusory Power Replication *Imagination Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Living Illusion Creation *Mental Manipulation *Mind Control *Perception Manipulation *Sense Manipulation *Telepathy *True Illusion *Unreality Manipulation Limitations *Users of Illusion Awareness and Illusion Reflection are immune. *Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). *People with Danger Intuition may be able to distinguish a fake illusion by telling which one is really a threat. *May be limited to creating illusions that affect only certain senses, sight being the most common as a result people with Enhanced Senses might be able to see through it. *May have to limit the amount of mental powers to control the illusion. *May be unable to create accurate illusions, such as making things that don't exist or situations that would never happen in a million years. One common mistake is misplacing a feature on a person, or forgetting to add shadows to their forms. Trivia Unlike Reality Warping this power allows the user to pretend they warp reality, like for example, changing and creating things on a whim, at least illusively. Although, it can be possible that reality warpers can do the same of creating illusions as well. Known Users See Also: Master of Illusion. Comics Manga/Anime Live Television Video Games Known Locations * SCP-238 - Building Complex (SCP Foundation) * SCP-450 - Abandoned Federal Penitentiary (SCP Foundation) * The Empty City (Fear Mythos) * The Crossroads of Trials (Fear Mythos) Gallery Midnight (Fairy Tail) Illusion Form.jpg|Midnight (Fairy Tail) in his his Monstrous Illusion Form Zafrina (Twilight).jpg|Zafrina (Twilight) Kurenai Yūhi (Naruto).jpg|Kurenai Yūhi (Naruto) is a master of Genjutsu. Sasuke's Genjutsu (1).gif|The Sharingan (Naruto) can create powerful illusions via eye contact. Itachi Uchiha (Naruto)Tsukuyomi.jpg|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) casting the nightmare world, Tsukuyomi during his fight with Kakashi. File:Demonic_Illusion_Steaming_Multistoried_Building.png|Gengetsu Hōzuki (Naruto) using "Demonic Illusion: Steaming Multistoried Building" to create mirages to hide his true body. File:Izanami_Explanation (Naruto).png|The Izanami (Naruto) is illusion that forces the victims to live through an infinite loop of events, and they remain trapped in that loop as long as they refuse to accept their fate. Ido's phisical form.jpg|Yakumo Kurama (Naruto) was born with a powerful Genjutsu ability to literally convince the victim's to physically reflect anything that happens to the them in the Genjutsu, making it possible for her to kill opponents with her illusions. File:ScarecrowBatman.jpg|Scarecrow (DC Comics) Causes incredible visions with chemical weapons. Mastermind (Marvel Comics).jpg|As a master of illusion, Mastermind (Marvel Comics), has no problem appearing as a suave handsome gentlemen and not his true sickly self. File:Delusionaut.png|Delusionauts (Marvel Comics) can create illusions with such astounding ability that experienced telepaths like Emma Frost and the Stepford Cuckoos did not realize the deception. Psychosomatic Illusion by Lady Mastermind.jpg|Lady Mastermind's (Marvel Comics) illusionary powers are so realistic that people do not question the sudden appearance of a tiger. Hobgoblin 2099.png|The Hobgoblin of 2099 (Marvel Comics) possesses "psy-powers" that enable him to create entire demonic realms. 07.jpg|Mirage (Static Shock) starts to create an illusion. File:Yoshikatsu_Utsunomiya.jpg|Yoshikatsu Utsunomiya (Alive: The Final Evolution) can create very convincing illusions. Pennywise.png|Pennywise/It (Stephen King's It) is able to create illusions. Kyoka Suigetsu Kanzen Saimin.gif|Sosuke Aizen's (Bleach) Kyoka Suigetsu is the most powerful illusion-type Zanpakutō, it can generate unbreakable illusions that fully control the five senses. File:Shinji_shikai02.gif|Shinji Hirako's (Bleach) usage of illusions affects his target's sense of sight, making it appear as if the entire world is upside down, left side right, and front side back. Muramasa.png|Muramasa (Bleach) is an illusion-based Zanpakuto. Koga's_Illusion_Power.png|Koga Kuchiki (Bleach) is a proficient user of illusions. 1611-1598406503.jpg|Viper/Esper Mammon (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) is a first class illusionist. 300px-Returned_Chrome_2.PNG|Chrome Dokuro (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) 300px-Mukuro.PNG|Mukuro Rokudo (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) is skilled in illusions. Bettenou-power1.gif|As a god Bettenō (Un-Go) her current master; Serada uses her power in an area to make everyone believe that a war has started by using only words. 640px-Zorineye.jpg|With mysterious eye, Zorin (Hellsing) can influence over the area with her illusions. fox.png|The extremely rare Zorua and Zoroark (Pokemon) possess the ability to create illusions to mainly disguise themselves as other Pokemon or humans though they use illusions to hide themselves the more powerful Zoroark use illusions to induce fear to enemies or tire out potential prey in a looping environment Zoroark - Illusion.png|Zoroark (Pokemon) has the ability to create illusions. Zorua_Illusion.png|Zorua (Pokemon) also has this ability. 534074.jpg|The Illusion (Cardcaptor Sakura) Zexion.png|Zexion (Kingdom Hearts series) wields the element of illusion through his lexicon. Illusionist_H.png|Illusionist (Valkyrie Crusade) Wei Lu.PNG|Wei Lu (Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy) has the power of illusion - which is strong enough to distort reality. Sirens monsters.png|The sirens (Ice Age) create illusions through song. Volpina illusion double Miraculous Ladybug.gif|Volpina (Miraculous Ladybug) has the power to create and control illusions. Mirage.png|Rena Rouge's (Miraculous Ladybug) "Mirage" allows her to create powerful illusions. Darkmoon Gwendolyn Dark Souls.jpg|Dark Sun Gwendolin (Dark Souls) is famous for his power of illusion. Mirage 2.jpg|Mirage (Aladdin: the Animated Series) is powerful and dangerous sorceress capable of creating powerful illusions that are so convincing they can be mistaken for reality. Mad Mod b.jpg|Mad Mod (Teen Titans) uses technological illusions. Infinite Phantom Ruby.jpg|Infinite (Sonic The Hedgehog) uses his embedded Phantom Ruby to create red cubes that induce illusions, which are real to the ones who are hit with it. TG-S1-Wes.png|Wes (The Gifted) has the power to create illusions. Dr. Schadenfreude Illusion Manipulation.gif|Dr. Schadenfreude (TF2 Freak) can use Psionic Manipulation to create illusions. Kurumu_Illusions.png|Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) using illusions in combat. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Vision Faculty Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Data-based powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries